Mauraders Drabble
by damianarose
Summary: This is a series of drabbles surrounding the lovable mauraders. So be warned I write slash. James/Sirius, Sirius/Remus are most common but there may be others. SMUT


**Sirius in the Fall**

Sirius loved fall the best of all the seasons. Everything changed color and James became a more romantic.

Since Lily stayed in a separate wing and was, of course, a girl, Sirius would wake many a cold morning, his bed curtains closed tightly with a naked and warm James wrapped around him.

Quietly he would always wake the other boy with light kisses and casual touches. James moaned so sweetly in the cool autumn morns it was hard to resist doing more than kissing.

Thankfully Peter, Remus, and Frank left really early, all much more academic than James and Sirius.

**The Break Up**

"No James, no more," the words still rang in James' head. He walked, head down through the common room.

"I can't James, it hurts," James closed his eyes against the rush of tears.

"You love her…not me," James staggered into the wall, clutching his chest from phantom pains.

"Just leave me alone Prongs," James shook his head, not wanting to hear the words anymore.

He made it to his bed and fell upon it, "you're wrong Padfoot, I love you," he whispered into his pillow, crying himself to sleep and dreaming that the word was painted like he felt, blue.

**Connections**

"James made me their secret keeper Remus."

Remus heard the words over and over again.

"I love you Moony."

He still hears the words in his dreams.

"Voldemort is growing in power and I have to protect James."

Remus had to accept it; James was their best friend, after all.

"James and I….we've become lovers, Moony, I'm sorry."

The last words Sirius said to him

"Sirius betrayed them and killed Peter."

Remus tried to drown out the words with sleep, whiskey, anger and mindless sex.

"Sirius Black escaped!"

Even knowing he was a killer Remus hopes Sirius comes to him.

**A Track**

"What is that?" Sirius asked looking at Remus like he'd gone crazy.

"It's called an A- track player." Remus grinned as he drew out a large plastic box and put it in the player.

"And that?" Sirius asked, raising an eyebrow.

"An A-Track," Remus bit his lip, pushing buttons

"And what does it do?" Sirius took a few steps closers.

"It plays muggle music," Remus laughed. Suddenly the strains of the Begees "Staying Alive" filled up the room; Sirius looked at the device like it was a bomb.

After a few minutes of silence he said, "Well that's not bad."

**Snape**

"I hate them…I hate them all," Severus told the Mind Healer his mum had sent him to.

"Do you really Severus, or are you envious of them?" The healer asked holding his paper and pen.

"They are scum and have nothing I want," Severus huffed.

The Mind Healer studied the boy, "Are you sexually interested in one of them?"

Severus stood up furious, "no…" he stopped and sat back down, "I dream about Peter."

"Sexual dreams?"

"That I tie him up and have my way with him," Severus admitted guilty.

"Severus I think we should schedule a follow up appointment."

**Let's Play Pirates**

"You're not seriously considering I wear that to the Halloween Ball?" James looked at the outfit Sirius gave him.

"Why not? I'm a pirate and you'll be my pirate wench!" Sirius laughed.

"I wanna be the parrot," James crossed his arms.

"Peter's being the parrot," Sirius shrugged.

"Padfoot I can't be a wench at the ball," James complained.

"Well since you're usually my bitch in bed I thought it fit you," Sirius laughed as James threw the wench wig at him.

"Just put the damn costume on Prongs," Sirius grinned as James grumbled and began shrugging into the wench's outfit.

**Tainted Love**

_Tainted Love, whoa tainted love_

Sirius groaned and rolled over, James was having that dream again.

_Touch me baby tainted love_

Sirius kicked out, connecting with James, "shuttup" he mumbled.

_I cannot stand the way you tease!_

Sirius opened his eyes and sat up, the thin light of dawn peaked through the windows.

_Now I know I've got to_ two thumps _Run away_

Sirius leaned over placing his lips on James', "mate I love you but shut up." He murmured.

i from the pain you…./i James turned over, and was quiet.

"Thank Merlin," Sirius groaned and fell back to sleep.


End file.
